This proposal requests funds to purchase a Silicon Graphics, Inc. 4D240GTX Graphics Supercomputing Workstation with Voxel View software supplied by Vital Images, Inc. This image processing system will enable a multi- disciplinary group of federally-funded researchers with strong collaborative ties to access expensive state of the art computer graphics technology for 3 dimensional volume rendering of brain images. All researchers are currently involved in federally funded projects which involve quantification of MRI, CT, PET or SPECT images in research into neuro-psychiatric disorders, stroke, or CNS malignancies. Besides providing rapid access to needed computational power, this equipment will aid in combining data from different imaging modalities. This, in turn, will yield important scientific data unavailable from any single modality. Additionally, the equipment will support standardization of metholodologies across investigators and encourage further collaboration through interchange of imaging data and pooling of controls across studies.